Jack 2,0
by Huntress-616
Summary: El genio del mal ha tenido una petición por parte de las fans, lo que no sabe es que va a derivar algo que no se esperaba de eso.


En fin, no me matéis. Tenía ganas de hacer un one-shot y me vinieron las musas a si que los perjudicados han sido Jack y Chase. No está situado en ningún momento de la serie y e intentado que tenga un toque de humor, pero bueno, ya me diréis que os parece jajaja

Saludos ^.^

Perdón si me salgo de los personajes, últimamente suele pasarme demasiado. U.u

* * *

**Jack 2.0**

La luz en el laboratorio era totalmente escasa por no decir nula, pero el alocado y entusiasmado pelirrojo que estaba trabajando allí no parecía darse cuenta de ese "fugaz detalle".

Trabajaba con esmero en su nueva máquina, sin darse cuenta de las cientos de tuercas y tornillos que caían a su alrededor pudiéndole hacer tropezar en cualquier momento. Tampoco le molestaban los retales y piezas de acero que desechaba al no considerarlas validas para lo que construía.

A su alrededor pasaban los jacksbots a velocidades frenéticas iluminando con linternas aquí o allá según su amo se movía y les señalaba.

¿Qué hora sería?

Tarde, eso seguro ya que incluso algún impertinente bostezo escapaba de los labios, maquillados también de blanco, de nuestro querido Jack Spicer.

Nuestro genio del mal favorito no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera trabajar ya que quería terminar aquello cuanto antes.

"Malditas fan-girls...al menos los chicos que me admiran no son tan insistentes...en ocasiones se me hace duro ser tan guapo y amable "

_Y modesto, sobre todo modesto._

—Aunque en el fondo me alegro de haber aceptado —dijo para sí mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente sustituyéndolo por aceite de motor y dejando una larga mancha negra en la nívea piel.

Se alejó unos pasos para contemplar mejor en lo que había estado trabajando y se dio cuenta de la penumbra que había en todo el laboratorio.

—... ¡Luz!

En menos de un segundo los alógenos se encendieron haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera satisfactoriamente con lo que veía.

—¡Soy un genio! Un par de detalles más y... —se acercó a hacerle unos ajustes y se jactó aún m´ñas de su genialidad— ¡Perfecto!

Pronto sus manos se entrelazaron y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo se tornó perversa.

"Perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Esas locas fan-girls no lo merecen"

La risa pronto broto de sus finos labios llenando el enorme laboratorio y reverberando de una esquina a otra por el eco.

Caminó hacia la salida y apagó la luz, era hora de irse a dormir, le daba igual estar totalmente sudoroso y cubierto de aceite de motor. Ser un genio del mal en ocasiones era demasiado agotador.

"Mañana instalaré el software en él y estará realmente finalizado"

Se quedó dormido tras aquel escueto pensamiento, no había llegado ni a desvestirse, para dormir y era lógico. Dieciocho eran las horas que había estado trabajando sin descanso en aquello. Además sin ayuda ya que lejos de que sus robots le dieran luz cuando la noche había caído. Les había permitido más. Solo él podía poner las manos en aquello que había sido un capricho para los fans derivado de una petición por carta de los mismo. (Una carta, no, cientos...)

A la mañana siguiente cuando el pelirrojo fue a ver la maquina en la que había estado trabajado la noche anterior, soltó un grito histérico, grito al que le siguió un desmayo pues se había quedado sin aire en los pulmones.

Le habían robado.

No solo le había inundado el pánico, si no también el miedo. Aquel laboratorio, no, para ser correctos toda su mansión estaba protegida por sus robots y diversas tecnologías de lo más sofisticado. Pero claro, no solo era un robo, es que **todo** estaba destrozado.

¿Quién podría haberle robado? ¿Y por qué?

Tras aquella pregunta interior comenzó histérico a morderse las uñas. (Demasiado histérico ya que casi también se come las yemas de los dedos.)

"¡Oh, dios! ¡Los fans se me echaran encima!"

Había dos cosas que le daban miedo: Chase Young y una multitud de fans enloquecidos pidiendo su cabeza. Bueno eso y...y... Sí, no eran solo dos cosas pero no viene al caso.

Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro con nerviosismo en medio de aquel caos que antes había sido su laboratorio.

"¿Era necesario destrozar todo?" pensó molesto. Casi parecía como si una manada de elefantes rabiosos hubiera estado allí y se hubiera desquitado destrozando su mansión.

Sus ojos se fijaron en algunas de las pocas cosas que quedaban reconocibles tratando de encontrar algo que le diera a entender algo aunque fuera remotamente, una misera huella de quien podría haber sido, pero no había nada.

Estaba claro que quien lo había hecho era alguien fuerte y hábil (hábil por que fijándose detenidamente todo estaba elegantemente destrozado)...Había pocas personas que Jack conociera que tuvieran ambas cualidades.

_En otro lugar :_

El majestuoso inmortal estaba sentado en lo que denominaba su trono y tenía a uno de sus sirvientes a sus pies.

Estaba disfrutando de la sopa Lao-mao mientras contemplaba su nueva "adquisición".

—Ya está listo señor. Pero ¿Es no va en contra de su sentido del honor? -pregunto con cobardía el hombre joven que tenía a sus pies.

—¡Cállate!

"Sí, claro que va totalmente en contra..." pensó. Comenzaba a odiarse a si mismo por aquello, pero ya estaba hecho. Además lo devolvería...en uno o dos siglos.

Se terminó la sopa y puso en pie para acercarse a aquella máquina. Máquina que debe desvelarse era idéntica a Jack Spicer.

Claro ¿Qué otra cosa iban a pedir los fans? Si no podían tener el original que menos que una reproducción idéntica.

—Ese Spicer... —murmuró entre dientes el inmortal con rabia.

En cuanto encendió el robot entré chillo aguda y metalicamente y con el típico sonido de engranajes saltó a sus brazos.

"Pesado e idéntico a él"

—Dejadme a solas con... —"¿él? ...no"— este trasto.

—Señor, con el debido respeto ¿No hubiera sido más fácil raptar al original?

—No, desde luego que no —inquirió molesto.

El inmortal gruñó enfadado. Raptar al original y llevarlo allí era admitir en parte que le agradaba, eso y muchas cosas más, por que tenía algo en mente para esa máquina. No, No pensaba hacer eso con el original. _**Nunca.**_

El sirviente se retiró tras inclinarse ante él. No quería ni pensar ni ver que fuera a usar aquella sofisticada máquina como un vulgar muñeco hinchable.

Los días pasaron y al pelirrojo se le acabaron las ideas respecto a quien podría haber robado a lo que el había bautizado mentalmente como "Jack 2.0". Y la idea de que hubiera sido el inmortal cada vez le parecía más aterradora y estúpida.

No le soportaba en carne y hueso ¿Para qué querría una copia idéntica a él ?

"No queda otra solución, haré otro"

Sí, hubiera sido fácil ir a preguntar a Chase, pero aquella idea le aterrorizaba demasiado. Podía darse por muerto si se atrevía a insinuar queChase Young había robado.

El inmortal fue a la mansión del pelirrojo días después no soportaba a aquel robot. No era cierto que fuera exacto a Jack, lo consideraba mucho más molesto. Al menos al pelirrojo podía dominarle a base de terro o amenazas pero aquella maquina además de tener inhibido algunas emociones como el miedo propiamente dicho era empalagosa a más no poder. No aguantaba más que estuviera pegado a él las veinticuatros horas diarias.

La devolvería, se disculparía y...¿disculparse? No, ni en broma, simplemente lo devolvería.

Al abrir la puerta de la mansión el pelirrojo palideció (más, si era posible).

"Al final si había sido él..."

—Spicer, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Interiormente sonrió, sentir que su presencia intimidaba a aquel alocado pelirrojo. Esos días había echado de menos aquello.

—C-Ch-Cha-Chase...—balbuceó.

—Vengo a traerte esto... —dijo hastiado— No quiero preguntas ¿De acuerdo? — aquella última frase la dijo en un tono amenazante que causo el efecto que esperaba.

—B-Bien, pero puedes destrozarlo sí quieres —"como mi laboratorio"— ya no lo necesito, a-además tenía alguno f-fallos —"me di cuenta al volver a fabricarlo"

Eso sacó una sonrisa al inmortal que no ando por las ramas. Se transformó en dragón, asustando más a Jack que cayó de culo al suelo por la impresión y horrorizado contemplo como las garras del dragos destrozaban el acero y los afilados dientes hacían salir el aceite de motor que corría por los engranajes.

Los gruñidos de la bestia al igual que el sonido desagradable del acero retumbaba en sus oídos mientras un trauma se formaba en su mente. Chase tecnicamente estaba destrozándole a él, a su imagen. ¿Tanto le odiaba?

Al terminar Chase volvió elegantemente a su forma humana y miró a Jack con un brillo asesino aun en sus profundos y reptilianos ojos amarillos. Volvió a sonreír al ver al autentico Jack temblando histérico en el suelo, con un grito mudo claramente atragantado en sus labios y la palabra miedo transformada e sus dulces ojos rojos.

"Hermoso..."

—Spicer. ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—C-Claro —dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar aún más y se apartaba del marco de la puerta para dejarle entrar.

Chase le tendió la mano para que se se sujetara a él y levantara. En si que fuera a mantener un contacto físico con Jack si que fuera el pelirrojo quien lo buscara ya era algo muy significativo. Con temor se sujetó de la mano el inmortal y se puso en pie.

Jack se había quedado mudo y sin saber que hacer. Debía haberse desmayado cuando Chase comenzó a destrozar a "Jack 2.0" y ahora estaba soñando. ¿Estaba siendo amable con él? Además aún no le había soltado la mano y estaba mirándole fijamente si odio en los ojos.

"Un sueño...sí, es eso"

—Spicer ¿dónde está tu habitación?

—M-mi habitación.

—Sí, voy a demostrarte porque he cogido esa estúpida máquina. —sentenció el dragón. Ya que más daba, no quería un sustituto, quería al Jack original y finalmente iba a demostralo.

Jack sonrió y le guió hasta su habitación, aquel fue realmente el día más feliz de su vida.


End file.
